Love & Hate
by deep in the high
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Angels & Demons. Lily and James weren't mudered on that fateful night, their neighbor was. Now, separated by a misunderstanding, they meet again. Will old sparks flare? And what does Jessica have to do with it?
1. Life

_Here is your sequel. It won't be updated quickly, but I thought you would like it. Review!_

Disclaimer: I do not hold any claim to Harry Potter, or anything associated with J.K. Rowling's books. I do however own my idea and my OCs, Silence, Caitlin, Glory, and Amarante Seta.

---

Chapter 1 — Split

"Harry!" The voice of Lily Evans echoed through the small house. "Harry! Silence! Come eat!" She shouted upstairs. "Harry!" She screamed back up just before a drowsy looking girl came downstairs rubbing her hazel eyes.

"Hi, Mom." She greeted Lily and sat down. "How's Rob?" She asked, clearly uninterested in the subject.

"We broke up." Lily told her shortly before walking up the steps to get Harry Potter. Silence Potter looked down at the eggs. Her mother was thinking about _him _again. She always made scrambled eggs when she was thinking about _him. _She had told Silence and Harry many stories about how her father had saved their lives, by pushing them out the door and how he put them before himself. It had changed a few months later though. Her stories were told with bitterness in her voice, and tears in her eyes.

"Hey Si." A boy with messy hair descended the stairs, Lily following. "Mom, is  
Sirius coming over today?" He asked hopefully. Lily shook her head firmly.

"No. He's with you're father." Silence could have sworn she heard Lily curse him under her breath. "He always is, Harry. You know that he would stick up for your father." She spat and shoved Harry's plate into his hands. The family ate in silence.

"Dad! Dad, wake up!" A girl said, shaking a man with messy black hair. He stirred, and opened his hazel eyes to look into emerald green ones. "What?" He asked, his voice bitter. The girl tucked a strand of long, black hair behind her ear and sighed, remembering the date. "How's Carol?" She asked, her voice resentful.

"Fine. We're going out tonight. What?" He asked.

"Glory is hungry and Sirius and some woman are here." The girl said.

"Caitlin, you know that Glory can make eggs and Sirius and the woman can wait!" The man said.

"Prongs!" A man with handsome hair that fell into his eyes burst into the room. "Get up, the sun is shining, and me and Ama have more stops to make!"

"Amarante? Amarante Seta from school?" James asked, shooting out of bed. "I can't believe she's still around, why haven't you mentioned her, Padfoot?" Sirius shrugged.

"We started going out again. I thought it would make you depressed after what happened with…her." Sirius said, choosing his words carefully. "Caitlin, can you excuse your Dad and me? I have to tell him something."

"Make Glory eggs or something." James told her, and she left the room, hurrying downstairs. The house at Gordric Hollow was quiet in the morning; it always was. "Glory, dad said to make eggs for us," Caitlin told her, and Glory nodded, her red hair pulled back in a neat ponytail.

"I'm sure he did," She said, continuing to read her Muggle magazine. "I bet he said you should make the eggs." Caitlin cursed and the Asian woman smiled at her.

"I can make them, if you want." The woman who Caitlin thought her Dad had called Amarante suggested, and Caitlin gave her the carton of eggs gratefully.

Just then, James raced downstairs, a smile on his face. "Congratulations, Ama!" He exclaimed, hugging the startled woman. "Congratulations! I'm amazed you put up with him this long—sorry, decided to try to put up with him again. You shouldn't have to cook until you're married, give me those!" He exclaimed, snatching the eggs from her grasp.

"Where's Lily? I haven't talked to her since Harry was born." Ama said, looking around. James immediately paled, and his eyes widened.

"Dad, why don't I take Ama to the living room?" Glory suggested quickly, and James nodded weakly.

"Lily," He muttered. "Lily…"

"Mom, can I go out?" Harry asked. "I want to see Jeff." He said.

"Honey, Jeff is already in school," Lily told him. "I think it's best if you went after school, so you seem like a Muggle, too." Lily told him gently.

"But Mom…" Harry complained.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed, and Harry rolled his green eyes when she turned her back. "Silence!" She called, and the girl came bounding downstairs, her arms full of books. "Si, no Muggle books." Lily said, taking 'Warriors' by Erin Hunter from her arms, and surveying the cover.

"Why can Kay read these and I can't?" Complained Silence, as she dumped the pile of books onto the couch.

"Kay is a muggle, you are not." Lily reminded her, and Silence sat down on the floor. "Harry, Si, I broke up with Rob." Harry started to clap, a big smile spread across his face and Silence let out a whistle. The doorbell rang and Lily opened it, expecting to see someone selling something. "Ama?" She asked, breaking out into a smile. "Ama! I haven't heard from you in forever! What's happening? How's you're career?"

"Fine." Ama responded brightly. "How's you're husband?" She asked, her eyes drilling into Lily.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about, Amarante." Lily said, her eyes full of worry.

"Really?" Ama asked. "I was just talking to him, with Sirius. He started to cry when Glory took me to the living room. He was so happy for me, too."

"Happy about that?" Lily asked, hoping to change the subject.

"That's not important anymore, Lily. James loves you, why did you leave him?" Amarante asked harshly.

"You want to know why?" Lily asked, suddenly full of fire. "Because he's a jerk! Because he cheated on me with that slut, Jessica!" She shouted.

"Lily, he is hurting more than you ever could!" Amarante shouted, letting out a few Japanese choice words. Amarante treasured her Japanese heritage, especially the foreign language her family had spoken before they moved to England. "You're only mad because of your pride!"

"You didn't see them, Amarante!" Lily screeched, her wand drawn. Amarante drew hers, too, and poked Lily's chest with it, menacingly.

"Lily, if you attend Sirius and my wedding, you won't be arguing with James." She said, turning on her heel and leaving the room.

_Okay, people, this won't be updated as frequently, now I really have to go finish Coping Chapter 5, okay. Updates will be somewhat slow._


	2. Mr and Mrs Black

_Here is your sequel. It won't be updated quickly, but I thought you would like it. Review!_

_I am so sorry for taking forever to update, but I haven't been in a writing mood, I got a visit from major writer's block, I am so, so_**so**_ sorry._

Disclaimer: I do not hold any claim to Harry Potter, or anything associated with J.K. Rowling's books. I do however own my idea and my OCs, Silence, Caitlin, Glory, and Amarante Seta.

---

Chapter 2 — A Talk With Their Ex

The month passed in a blur for Lily. She had to take Silence and Harry to buy dress robes in Diagon Alley, and apparating there was hard because they lived in a muggle town, so their neighbours would hear the crack. Eventually, they did get to Diagon Alley, and bought their school supplies for Harry too. Silence, being nine, was still too young to go.

The wedding arrived on a nice day, and they all got into their robes and apparated to the place that the wedding was being held. "Hey, Ama!" Lily said, motioning for Harry and Silence to follow her as she went towards the bride, who was still in her day-to-day robes. "Harry, Si, can you go sit? Up at the front, in the corner." Lily said, pointing to the table that had her, Harry's, and Silence's nametags levitating. "Come on, Ama, let's get you ready to marry Sirius!" She said after ushering her children towards the table and walking off with Ama, who was still in black robes with her hair messy.

* * *

The wedding went well, and Amarante Seta and Sirius Black were joined for life. They loved each other deeply, and the reception was at the same place, so there was no apparating involved. "Thank you all for coming." Ama said to the assembled group of friends and Ama's family. "I am so happy I married Sirius, I love him so much."

"And I love you, Ama." Sirius told her. "Thank you for coming, and enjoy the meal and party. James and Lily, would you join us for the dance?"

Reluctantly, James stood and met Lily in the center of the room, and put one of his hands on the small of her back, and held her hand with his free hand. "Hi, Lily."

"Potter," She scowled. "What?"

"I miss you, Lily. I didn't do anything; I don't understand." He confessed.

"Don't act like you're so innocent, James! I walked in on you sleeping with Jessica Harding! Or is she Jessica Potter yet?"

"Lily! I would not marry, or kiss, or touch Jessica Harding. I love _you_." James told her.

"Save it, James," Lily snapped, shifting uncomfortably. "I saw you with my own eyes. Are you saying I'm a liar?"

"No, I'm saying you must have mistaken that man with me. I love you, Lils. We were married, we had the kids, and we were in love."

"Exactly, James. We _were _it love. That's past tense. You fell out of love. How are Caitlin and Glory?"

"Fine. Glory looks like you, and Caitlin has your eyes."

"She is Harry's twin, James." Lily said dryly.

"I know. How are the others, Harry and Silence?"

"Fine. Si loves the muggle books, but I keep telling her not to read them."

"That's what you get for choosing to live in a muggle neighbourhood." James snapped.

"Choosing to live? I didn't choose, you let that tramp steal my husband and then you refused to move!"

"I didn't know that I cheated on you, Lily. I still don't think I did!"

"James, you know you did. I loved you, and I trusted you, and you go off and slept with that girl. How long had it been going on?" She accused.

"Never, Lily." James protested, his hazel eyes begging for her forgiveness. "I promise, Lils."

"I can't trust you, James. Why else could I have seen you? Who else looks exactly like you?" Lily asked, her voice sorrowful, her eyes full of grief.

"I don't know? My stalker?" He suggested hopefully, and Lily rolled her eyes angrily. "Lily, I swear I didn't do anything."

"James, I saw you, I saw her, I saw all of it, in our bedroom!" Lily exclaimed as the song ended. She immediately tried to pull away, but Ama gave her a harsh look out of the corner of her dark eye and Lily moved back to James.

* * *

"Mum seems mad." Silence said to Harry, who shrugged. "Harry, who's that girl? She looks like you." Silence told him.

"Where?" Harry inquired, and turned to face a girl who looked like him, but a girl. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I'm Caitlin, Caitlin Potter." Caitlin said in a mocking tone, and the girl behind her laughed. She was the spitting image of Silence's mother. "This is Glory, my little sister."

"By one year!" The girl exclaimed with arrogance. "I'm Glory Potter."

"I'm Silence and this is my brother, Harry. Who's your mum?"

"Gone. She's a jerk for leaving my Dad. Stupidest mistake of her life, if you ask me." Caitlin responded, her voice haughty, as if she knew everything.

"I wasn't." Silence said, clutching _Chestnut Hill, by Lauren Brooke, _in her hands.

"Reading a muggle book? Ugh, you _must_ be a _squib_," Caitlin said disdainfully.

"Caitlin Potter, that is your sister! She is not a squib, and you wouldn't care anyway!" James' stern voice appeared from behind her. "Glory, don't listen to her. She is a bad influence on you, and all the other children in the wizarding community." He scolded, and Lily spoke up from behind him.

"Harry, Silence, come on. It's getting late, and we don't want to bother James or your sisters. Come, we have to say good-bye to Ama and Sirius." She turned. "Bye, James. I'll talk to you later. Friends?"

"Friends." James smiled, thankful for Lily's forgiving nature. "Hey, Lils, we have space, and sometimes it gets lonely at our place? Why don't you and the kids visit? You know, to…get to know each other, and give them a taste of the wizarding world. As a vacation."

"Maybe. I'll owl you with my decision, okay? Come on—"

"Ama, Sirius," Jenn Monroe's voice said formally, to the assembled group. "I hope you don't mind, but Remus and I have an announcement to make…" She paused for effect. "We're getting married!" A burst of applause swept the area and Lily clapped spiritedly with James.

"Come on, guys. Now we have two people to congratulate." She walked up to Jenn and Remus. "Congratulations, Jenny." She said, but Jenn took no notice of the hated nickname, and embraced her friend, then James. "Congratulations, Remus." She said, and James echoed her as they chattered for a few minutes.

"James and you are back together, Lily?" Jenn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "We're friends, we haven't been talking. Friends, Jenn, that's it."

"Whatever," Jenn said playfully, turning to her fiancée. "They'll be together by Christmas."

* * *

_Again, I am so, so sorry for taking forever, I'm writing a ton right now. This will be posted as soon as it gets back from the beta, and if it isn't back by Wednesday night here, I'm posting anyway. _

_-AMS-_


	3. Going to Stay

_Hey, guys. Here's a quick update, I'm in the mood to write, probably because I don't want to sort beads, but I'm writing! Oh, and this chapter has a lot of letters, but the middle, I promise I have important information on one of the characters. I promise I do, so read carefully._

_Enjoy, and Review._

* * *

_James,_

_I've thought about your offer for us to visit you, Caitlin, and Glory, and I would like to accept. Send me the dates if the offer is still open._

_Lily_

When James had read the note his heart started to beat and he grabbed parchment to reply.

_Lils,_

_Of course my offer stands! I'd love to have the three of you over here; its been lonely with Sirius on his honeymoon. How's the 7__th__ to the 14__th__ of August? You can stay less or later if you want, but that area is good for us, but I hope you have time for a trip to Diagon Alley. Caitlin needs to get her school supplies. _

_James_

Lily had responded that the dates set were perfect, and now James, Caitlin, and Glory were waiting in the living room of their home. A _crack _cut through the silence and James hurried to open the door for the guests. "I hate apparating!" Lily declared, and James laughed, taking their trucks and setting them to the side.

"Don't worry, Lils." James said, greeting her. "Oh, and I forgot to mention we only have two guest rooms. I figured you could have one and Harry and Silence could share."

"I doubt that would work; Harry would rip up Si's books and she would start to scream. She loves those things." Lily said, apologetic. "Silence can stay—"

"With me." Interrupted Glory. "Silence can stay with me."

"You feeling okay, Glory? You won't even let Matilda clean that room, let alone let another person live in there." James said.

"What's wrong with you, Glory?" Caitlin cut in rudely. "There's nothing worse than living with a _squib_."

"James," Lily asked. "Can we talk?" She touched his arm gently as Silence's eyes filled with tears at the comment.

"Sure. Caitlin, go to your room, I don't want you using that language, young lady." James disciplined, leading Lily into the kitchen. "What?"

"Silence is a squib, but she's sensitive about it. I should have told you before. If she was a witch I would take those books away from her, but she isn't. James, Caitlin making those comment hurts Si, and I don't want them to continue."

"Silence is a squib? Out of all of them, I think she would make the best student.

"The good thing is, Dumbledore is opening a new program at Hogwarts for the magically challenged, and Silence would be a perfect candidate. It's mainly focused on learning simple spells, like a simple light charm, or a protective shield. It would take a lot out of the student to produce a good one, but Dumbledore is sure it could happen. He also says that squibs can make potions, so Si could go to Hogwarts, just in a special program."

"I thought squibs lacked all magical ability."

"Si is like a…a half squib, I guess. She needs to focus her energy, but it is possible. She has _very_ little ability, but she has a fraction of a normal wizard's. Dumbledore says that all squibs have a little magical ability, but squibs can't control it. He says it takes a great deal of self-discipline and power."

"Mum, Caitlin took my book!" Silence complained as she ran into the room. She had been reading _Piratica, by Tanith Lee _when her sister had stolen her book.

"Caitlin, I thought you were to go upstairs!" James bellowed, storming out of the kitchen to find his eldest daughter. "Give Silence's book back!" He commanded. "Now, or I'll have to make you give it back." He whipped out his wand and waved it threateningly. Caitlin made no move, so James sighed and said, "_Accio Silence's book." _

"Thank you, Mr. Potter…Dad…" Silence said, clutching the book to her chest and smiling at him.

"No problem. Now, Glory, show Silence your room." He said, and flicked his wrist, all the trucks zooming upstairs to the respective rooms.

"Kay. Come on, Si, I'll show you my room!" The excited witch exclaimed as Caitlin stomped upstairs after them, Harry following, asking Glory to show him where to go.

"That was nice of you, James."

"Silence is my daughter, even if I haven't been a very good father." James said as an owl came sweeping through the window and offered the letter on its leg to Lily, who took it. "I'll show you to your room so you can read that." James said, leading her upstairs and down a hall. He led her into a sun filled room with a queen sized bed and a dresser. Lily sat down in the comfortable chair as James left and looked down at the small, neat handwriting.

_Lily,_

_How could you not tell me you were going to live with James Potter! How could you keep that a secret; wait until Petunia hears you might get back together with that 'freak ex-husband'! She would be so disturbed at the thought of having more 'freak children' connected to her by marriage._

_How did you get out of your marriage anyhow? I thought that when you married a wizard with wizard laws you were bound forever, and nothing could change it. Please say you were divorced when James started to go out with that wretched woman…Carol, I think. I hope he didn't cheat on you…listen to him, Lily. James is incapable of lying to you, and you know it._

_We have to get together—all three of us, so we can catch up. Okay? Promise me you'll owl me with a response? We've been dying to talk to you since the wedding, and we haven't been able to track you down. My poor owl, flying all over London with a letter only for him not to find you! Poor Sally, right? By the way, how's Grace? Well, I should go. Remus is taking me out for dinner tonight._

_Jenn _

_PS – Remus says hi to James._

_--- _

_There, chapter 3. Don't forget to review. Oh, and this isn't going the way I planned, but I know the general idea of what's happening next, so enjoy, review, and the next chapter should be out after my next Coping chapter._

_-AMS-_


	4. Pettigrew

Hey, guys. Here's a quick update, I'm in the mood to write, probably because I don't want to sort beads, but I'm writing! Poll at the bottom. Vote. 

_Enjoy, and Review._

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 7 -- Pettigrew**

Lily picked up a quill and started to reply to the letter, as the owl wouldn't stop poking her if she didn't.

_Jenn,_

_Congratulations on your engagement, I'm so happy for you. James is too. Next time, can you get this bloody bird to leave me alone; he won't stop poking me! James is being nice, and we go to Diagon Alley later today. Maybe I'll see you then and Harry and Si can go with James, get to know him._

_Petunia would say, 'Oh my God, what will Vernon think. You're such a freak, a splotch on the face of the Earth!' Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit, but she hates us, and she would hate that thought. Did you know Vernon refers to us as, 'our lot'?_

_I broke things off with Rob. He was a wizard, but Si had this bruise, and I got worried when she got a mysterious scratch. He hated squibs, too, and…he hated Si and her books. They celebrated when I told them I broke up with him. Being a single mom is hard, especially when you're living with your ex for a week._

_Did I mention James' girlfriend is coming for supper tonight? James' is cooking, what a disaster. Well, you never know, maybe he learned something over the past few years. I hope Ama had a good honeymoon, and is enjoying married life._

_As to your question of how we got out of the marriage, wizard laws didn't marry us. Remember James coming to my sister's wedding, much to her dismay? He loved the ceremony, and insisted on a muggle ceremony. Actually, we didn't want you guys to know, so I told him about eloping, so we eloped. We were planning a wizard wedding…but…Jessica came. I freaked out and we divorced. I'm so happy we weren't joined forever, no matter what. Maybe it would have been a good idea…_

_Lily_

_PS James says hi to Remus._

"Lils?" James asked as Lily tied the letter to the owl's leg. Her cal, Grace, meowed as James came in, and Lily smiled at him, sending the owl off. "Can we talk about…what happened? What's next?"

"Sure." Lily said, sitting on her bed. "I saw you and Jessica in our room, sleeping together."

"Do you trust me?"

James is incapable of lying to you…

"Somewhat. James, I saw you, with my own eyes. I felt so…betrayed and heartbroken I just took Harry and Silence and went. I couldn't stand the thought. You can't honestly say you didn't when I saw you."

"I can. Lily, it wasn't me. Maybe it was Snivellous, or that jerk Marc, from Hufflepuff, but it wasn't me."

"You think Jessica would touch Snape." Lily asked, laughing, and James smiled. "I don't know what to believe, James. It hurt so bad to see you—or what looked like you…I just don't know." Lily admitted.

"It hurt me when you left the next morning without an explanation, Lily. I loved you, I wouldn't intentionally hurt you." He said, but was interrupted by a scream.

"Silence!" Lily shouted, racing out of the room and down the hall. "Si, what?"

"That…thing was a rat!" She shouted, pointing at a man. "Mommy, he was a…a…a rat! I promise I'm not lying!"

"Peter!" Lily exclaimed, grabbing Silence's arm and dragging her out of the room as James raced in, wand drawn. "I'll call the ministry, James."

"Good. Azkaban will do Wormtail good. Take Silence downstairs, okay? Glory, go with Lily." James said as Lily raced downstairs and summoned the Ministry, who said they could come in a few hours. Lily had told James, who led Peter downstairs and forced him to transform before putting him in Caitlin's owl's cage.

"There, Glory, watch him." James said, quickly changing his mind. He put a spell on the cage so he would know if Peter was trying to escape. "Harry! Caitlin! Front Room!" He bellowed upstairs, and the twins came down.

"What?"

"Kids, get your cloaks. We're going to Diagon Alley." James said, careful to put the cage in a closet and lock the door. The children raced upstairs, and Caitlin, Glory, and Harry got their lists. Sidelong apparation was difficult, but they managed, and appeared outside Flourish and Blott's. "Lils, can I talk to you?" James asked, pulling Lily to the side. They murmured as Silence helped Glory and Harry find their books, and James approached Silence. "Silence, why don't you come with me while we get Glory's animal?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Silence said, and the three left the store. They crossed the Alley to the pet store, where Silence spotted a small, pitch-black kitten. "What animal do you want, Glory?" She asked as Glory walked over to the cats and looked at them, slowly lifting a grey tabby.

"This one."

"What about you, Silence?" James asked. "Your mum says you should get one, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She suggested a cat, though. You don't really need an owl so young."

"This one." Silence said, lifting the tiny kitten from its cage. "Are you sure, though? Mum said it was okay?"

"I asked her myself." James confirmed, paying for the cats and led the girls out of the shop. "Lily!" He called as Silence carried the cage with her kitten she had named Night proudly.

"Hey Glory, Si. Do you like your new pet, Silence?"

"Yes, mum! Thank you so much!"

"Thank James. It was his idea, so you won't get lonely this year with Harry at school. We don't want you moping around like last year." Lily laughed, and hugged her daughter. "Come on, Glory needs robes, right? How about I take her and you can take Harry to get Potion ingredients?"

"Perfect." James agreed, and him and Harry went to get the three student's ingredients as Lily and the girls went to get robes for Glory.

* * *

"Night!" Silence called the next day. "Night?" She called the kitten; she was afraid the black ball of fluff had gotten hurt. A soft meowing answered her second call and Silence opened the closet, and a small, round man jumped out, almost stepping on Night's tail.

Silence screamed, and James appeared, hexing Peter Pettigrew and summoning the ministry, who apologized about forgetting to come. Silence was comforting the distressed kitten, and the official disappeared with Peter. "Is Night okay?" James asked, kneeling down.

"I think so. Thanks, Dad." Silence said, shocking James as she hugged him. Silence was adjusting to James being her father, unlike Harry. Caitlin still called her a 'filthy squib', but was punished for it, and Silence and Glory's relationship was growing rapidly.

The one thing that wasn't going well was Lily forgiving James completely.

* * *

_That is how James and Lily got out of marriage, I am sorry, Four and Twenty Blackbirds, for not sending this to you, I read it over and fixed some stuff. I think it's okay, though. The rest of you, enjoy. Tell me what you think._


	5. Carol and the Train

_Here is chapter four. I think I put in the wrong Chapter number last time, I just inserted the wrong number; it _was_ chapter 3. I was thinking of Coping. This chapter is important, and one of my longer ones. Eight whole pages! Well, just over seven actually…_

Disclaimer: I do not hold any claim to Harry Potter, or anything associated with J.K. Rowling's books. I do however own my idea and my OCs, Silence, Caitlin, Glory, Jenn, Carol Peters, Jessica Morison, and Amarante Seta.

* * *

Chapter 4 — Carol and the Train

* * *

Lily looked up from _Hogwarts: A History_ as James poked his head into the room, running his hand through his messy hair. "Lily, it won't be awkward with Carol over tonight, will it?"

"No, James. I don't was to impose. It doesn't matter to me, honestly." Lily assured him, setting the book to the side and standing. Her head reached James' shoulder, and she felt very small.

"Do you mind helping me cook?" James asked hopefully.

"I didn't say I would cook, I said I didn't care if your girlfriend came. I'm not helping, I was promised a meal, _and_ Caitlin's comments haven't stopped."

* * *

"So, you're James' ex wife." Carol said in an overly peppy way. "Nice to meet the woman who cheated on him."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked loudly, glaring at James. "What did you say to me?"

"Well it's obvious you did something to James to make him dump you and issue a divorce."

"Carol, dear, Lily and I wasn't working out, and she realized that, and left with Harry and Silence, my other children."

"James, is Carol a muggle?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Muggle?" Carol asked, thinking of it as an insult

"Carol, honey, I have to talk to you. I'm not exactly like you. I'm a…well, I'm a wizard, Carol." James confessed, bracing himself for the screaming and insulting he expected. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Hon, but I was afraid you'd overreact. Lily is a witch, too, and so are our children."

"Not all, _squib_." Caitlin reminded him, shooting Silence a glare. She burst into tears, getting up and running to Lily.

"Caitlin Lily Potter!" James shouted. "Go to your room, we don't use that language, especially when we refer to our sisters!" He roared, standing up and dragging Caitlin upstairs by her arm.

"Silence, it's fine, it's okay. Caitlin didn't mean anything by it, honey." Lily tried to comfort her.

"I'll take her upstairs, mum." Harry volunteered, leaving Glory, Carol, and Lily at the table. "Come on, Si."

"Oh my God!" Carol shrieked as an owl dove through the window and settled itself in front of Lily. "Get that…that…_thing_ out of the dining room!"

"That's from Hogwarts, a barn owl!" Glory exclaimed, ignoring Carol's shrieks of protest as Lily took the letter with the Hogwarts crest.

_Ms. Lily Evans,_

_It is our unfortunate job here at Hogwarts to find replacement teachers for retired or deceased professors, and our Arithmacy teacher, Professor Bursa, just informed me of her decision to retire. Of course, we have been searching for a good replacement._

_You are probably wondering the point of this letter, so I will get on with it, Lily. We remembered your success in Arithmacy, and would greatly appreciate it if you took the role. Of course, you are probably wondering about your daughter, Silence, is it? We would be happy if she would accompany you, but would not attend classes. She would have no connection to magic other than staying in the castle. _

_Please respond as soon as possible if you can or cannot become a teacher at the school. We have instructed our owl, Perry, to wait for your response. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

"James!" Lily's head snapped up at Carol's shriek and she saw James enter the room.

"Is that Precious Perry?" He asked as the owl hooted softly. "If it is Perry, watch out, Lils. He bites." James said as the owl nipped Lily's finger.

"'Precious'?" Lily exclaimed, edging away from the owl.

"Sirius named him. He loved that owl, but that's beside the point. Caitlin, Harry, Silence, come sit down." He said, taking his place at the table as the three children sat down angrily. "Carol, my mum used to say, 'James, when you love something, you have to protect it with all your heart,' and Carol, that's what I want with you," He said, walking over to her. "I want you to let me protect you for the rest of our lives, that will hopefully be shared together." He knelt, and fished a box out of his pocket. "Carol Peters, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring.

By that point, Lily was about to scream, and she did. "James! You said that same crap to me when you proposed! Don't do it, Carol, he'll probably sleep with Jessica again just to get out of the marriage! He won't love you in five years! Silence, Harry, come on, get your stuff; we're going. Glory, if you want to come, just say the word." Lily said and stormed upstairs. Silence and Harry hesitated, but followed.

"Dad, I was hoping I could go with them for the rest of summer. Please?" Glory asked, but James shook his head. "Can I owl Si, then?" He asked as the three leaving guests left. James glared at his daughter as Silence gave Glory a quick hug before grabbing onto Lily's arm as they disseparated to their house with a loud '_pop'_.

* * *

_Dear Professor __Dumbledore,_

_I would be very honoured to accept your offer to be the Arithmacy teacher. I'm sure my daughter, Silence, is looking forward to seeing Hogwarts, and meeting the Professors. I will take the Hogwarts express with my children and come straight to you when we arrive. Thank you for the opportunity, I always loved Arithmacy._

_Lily_

She attached the letter to Perry's leg as James' owl flew in, and landed. She shooed it out, but it picked at the string holding the message onto its leg, leaving the note before leaving. Lily lifted it up and tossed it in the fire. "Mummy?"

"Silence, what is it?"

"What was on the letter you sent?"

"Honey, I've accepted a job at Hogwarts, so we will go with Harry. Is that okay?" Lily asked as she led Silence back upstairs. "You'll get to go to Hogwarts, Silence. You can see Glory again."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I think it's time we went to sleep, Si. Okay?"

* * *

The next few weeks went by quickly for James and his fiancée, Carol, and Lily and the kids. Silence was very excited about going to Hogwarts and seeing Glory again, and would ask Harry all sorts of question.

Caitlin wouldn't listen to Glory talking about 'that disgraceful _squib'_ and was often punished by James, who was happy with his engagement. Lily had shaken Carol up, but she had accepted, nevertheless, and James had accepted a job at Hogwarts. He had asked if Carol could come, and she could, so he took the unemployed woman and told her. She eagerly accepted, and they reached King's Cross, only to find Lily boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, stepping into the compartment after Silence.

"I'm teaching Arithmacy, James. What are you doing?"

"He's teaching Defence Against the Arts." Carol cut in arrogantly. "My fiancée doesn't want you here."

"It's fine, Carol!" James exclaimed. "Si, Glory's just in the next compartment with Harry and Caitlin."

"Okay." Silence said, lifting up her kitten's cage and leaving the room so the three adults could argue in peace. She entered the compartment. "Hi, Harry, Glory." She said, smiling weakly at them and the strangers.

"_Squib_." Caitlin spat at her as a girl with bushy hair came up.

"Hermione Granger. What a beautiful cat." She commented.

"Yeah," Silence said softly. "That's Night. He's about six months old now. Hey, Glory."

"Hey, Silence. How's mum?"

"Mad, but good. Dad?"

"Happy, perfect. Engaged. Carol's such a witch sometimes." Silence giggled, and Harry tried to suppress a chuckle. "Like last night, she suggested moving in. She wants another kid, a 'normal' kid. She wants us gone!"

"I'm sure mum would love to have you guys."

In the adjoining compartment, a blonde woman stuck her head into the compartment, a face that James and Lily recognized immediately.

"Hi James…Lily." She said carefully. "I'm teaching Divination. You?"

"Jessica." Lily said coldly, and James glared at the girl. "What?"

"Lily I didn't sleep with James, I swear!" She said. "I wouldn't do that to you. You know, you were head girl, and I guess Sirius said something when we were together…'you can't change who you love', and I guess James, you loved Lily, and it got me thinking, I've been a jerk to Lily. Can we try to put it in the past, Lily? I promise I didn't do it, please! Use a truth potion; I don't care. I'm not lying." Jessica pleaded.

"I don't think I can forget it, Jessica, but I will use that truth potion on you and James. Do you have any?"

"I happen to have some." The Potions Master, Snape, said. "I was told to come and supervise you. Here, Lily. I'm the new Potions teacher. Sit down, Jessica, Potter."

"Snivellous," James said, sitting beside the petite blond as Lily let a drop fall into his mouth.

"Did you sleep with Jessica Morison?"

"No."

"Who do you love?" Lily asked impulsively, as Carol watched intently at her fiancée's eyes as he answered, as if in a trance.

"Lily Evans and Carol Peters."

"And Jessica?" Jessica asked, wanting to ask.

"She seems nice. I want to get to know her as a friend." James said, blinking as the drop wore off. "How'd I do?" He asked nervously, as Lily poured a drop into Jessica's mouth.

"Did you sleep with James Potter when he was married to Lily Evans?"

"No, I slept with Peter Pettigrew, who used a polyjuice potion and stunned me, using the Imperious Curse to make me do it. I saw him transform."

"Really?" James asked.

"Yes." Jessica said, and they waited until the potion wore off.

"I'd love to get to know you, Jessica. James, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm going to owl Jenn and Amarante. I think I should tell them.

She wrote two letters, addressed differently:

_Ama,_

_Hey! How's marriage with Sirius? Pregnant yet? I miss you. Guess what, though! I'm working at Hogwarts as the Arithmacy teacher! Jenn wrote me a letter earlier, and said that James couldn't lie to me, because he loved me so much, well, it was the truth. I tried a potion on him, Jessica suggested it, and Peter Pettigrew snuck into our house and put Jessica under the Imperious Curse, used polyjuice potion, turned into James, and slept with Jessica! Isn't that awful? Well, I should owl Jenny._

_Lily_

_Jenn,_

_Hey! You were right; Peter Pettigrew framed James! He used polyjuice potion, isn't that awful! He ruined my marriage, and now James is engaged to that cow, Carol! I'm also working at Hogwarts with him and Jessica Morison. I'm the new Arithmacy teacher, and James is teaching DADA. Well, I should go._

_Lily_

"James, can I borrow your owl?" She asked, and he passed her the cage. She took out the owl and tied the letters to its leg. "Jenn and Ama, okay?" She told it, and it flew out the window.

"Mum?" Harry asked. "Mum, Silence wants her book, and Caitlin's teasing her." Harry said, and Lily stood up. She walked into the compartment and snatched the book from Caitlin's grasp.

"Caitlin Lily Potter, how dare you steal this book!" Lily shouted. "This is very important to Silence, and I think that until you can learn to respect her property you should be grounded!"

"You can't ground me, you're not my mother!" That was the wrong thing the say, though.

"I gave birth to you, Caitlin Lily Potter! You won't talk back to me, I am your mother, and I always will be, not that brat your father is marrying!" Lily exploded as James reached the door.

"Lily, Caitlin," He shouted. "Caitlin, grounded for two months, and no Quiddich. Lily, apologise. He said, and Lily shook her head.

"You aren't my mother, James." She said, and she left, Jessica following, talking to her.

"So," Jessica said. "What was that all about, Lily?"

"I don't know, Jessica. James is marrying that muggle woman, who clearly hates the kids, and wants them all gone. Like they're a problem, like…"

"Like Petunia?" She asked, and Lily furrowed her brow.

"How do you know about Petunia?"

"Remember when I was in first year and you were in third. We were friends, Lily, and you told me about her and how she called you a freak."

"I had almost forgotten about that." Lily said sadly. "When I hated James. When he loved me." She remembered sadly. "He said he loved me today, but he loves that woman more."

* * *

_There were so many good places to stop, I wanted to stop when they left, I wanted to stop when Jessica came, I wanted to stop when Snape came, I wanted to stop when Caitlin was bothering Silence, and I wanted to stop when she wouldn't apologize. Instead, I gave out some information about Jessica and Lily. Jess is cool, and how many of you suspected polyjuice and Peter of all people. He never left the house, either. He was there as a rat! Ron has a normal rat, too. Well, next chapter somebody gets sorted, actually, lots of people, and one extra. Who is the extra? Find out next chapter._


	6. The Sorting Hats

* * *

Chapter…5? — Sorting and

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily called to the silver bearded headmaster. "We came straight to you. Where should we go?" 

"Ms. Evans, go sit down, Silence, stand with her, please." Dumbledore requested and the girls went quickly to take their places as Dumbledore strode in behind. "Welcome, students!" He exclaimed to the group of kids. "Before we start our sorting we have a few replacements to announce! Professor Bursa, from Arithmacy, has retired, and Professor Evans will be taking over for her." He told them as Lily stood up, before sitting down. "Next, Professor Quirell was fired for inadequate teaching, and will be replaced by Professor Potter," More clapping, "Our Potions Master, Professor Slughorn, retired, to be replaced by Professor Snape!" Snape stood, scanning the students before sitting down. "And our Divination teacher has retired, and Professor Morison will take her post." He said. "May the sorting begin."

Professor McGonagall entered, leading a group of nervous eleven year olds. The hat sang it's song and Professor McGonagall conjured her scroll. "Allot, Brian (Slytherin), Brookshire, Wanda (Ravenclaw!)," And more were sorted. Finally, Glory was called to stumble up. The hat was set on her head, and it sat there for several minutes before finally proclaiming, "Gryffindor!" The sorting came to a stop and Dumbledore stood again.

"Before we continue with our feast, Professor Evans had a daughter who was too young to attend, so we thought long and hard about what to do, where she would eat, and we decided something. Surely, most of you have heard about squibs, and most of you know Argus Filtch as one. I have conducted a study and come to the conclusion that squibs can manage simple spells; nothing a wizard could do, but enough to protect themselves, and we decided that the age they would start at would be nine. Professor?" He asked, looking at McGonagall, who gestured for Silence to join her. She did, slowly, Professor McGonagall called in a new group of students, and Hagrid brought forward a new hat.

"Ms. Evans? Would you like to go first?" Professor McGonagall suggested, and Silence walked to the stool and sat. Professor McGonagall placed the brand new hat atop her head and waited.

'Hello, Silence.' The hat greeted quietly. 'I assume my brother already performed, the show off. I have a different way, so I will tell you and you can just walk there. I'll tell you quietly, of course. I was the quieter of the hats…yes, very smart, you like to read…very well…Ravenclaw.' The hat whispered, not raising his voice to shout his decision.

"Thank you." Silence said, lifting the hat off her head to the confusion to the students. She stood and strode quickly to the Ravenclaw table, and sat down beside Wanda Brookshire. "Hi."

"Hi." She said as the hat continued to sort silently, and two others, Sarah Marlow and Keltie Marlow, twins joined them.

"I'm Silence." Silence said at the friend's introductions.

"Well, well, well," Caitlin said, sauntering up to them and fixing her gaze on her sister. "A squib at school. Shame, what Hogwarts is coming to, isn't it, Sage."

Sarah and Keltie paled considerably as the girl nodded distastefully. "Is there a problem, girls?" Jessica asked, before sending the Gryffindors on their way. "Time to go up, girls. The prefects are ready to go."

"Are you Head of House, Professor?" Wanda asked. "You seem really nice."

"Thank you, Wanda. No, Professor Flitwick is your head. Go, or you won't get in."

The four girls stood and filed after the other Ravenclaw students. They walked to the Western Tower, and the Prefects stood at the portrait. "Ravenclaw student are smart students, therefore we don't have a password. You have to answer a riddle."

"What came first, the phoenix or the flame?" The portrait asked wisely.

Wanda raised her hand, and he pointed to her. "Neither, a circle has no beginning." She said hesitantly. The portrait swung open and Sarah smiled at her. The clambered in and took in the round common room, the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, and two stairways leading up to the dormitories. They walked upstairs and entered the dorm inscribed, 'First Years'. There were two doors in the small area they were in, and each had names. 'Jana, Karla, Hannah, Paige', read the right door. 'Wanda, Sarah, Keltie, Silence', the left door read, and the friends went inside. "Wow!" Silence exclaimed, taking in the four-poster beds dressed in deep blue blankets, the neatly placed trunks, the elevated ceiling, and the warmth of the room. Silence observed where her stuff was, closest to the door.

"Hey, Sarah, want to switch beds?" She asked, and Sarah agreed readily, putting Silence in the back corner. She lifted her trunk and Night's cage and swapped it with Sarah stuff, sitting down on her new bed. "Nice room."

"Yeah." Wanda said, looking out the window. "Hey, Silence, what's in the cage?"

"My kitten, Night. She's so cute. I should take her out; she hates the cage." Silence said, opening the cage and lifting the small bundle out. Wanda lifted her large, fluffy red tabby cat out of its cage, and it walked over to the little black cat and started to play with it.

"Aw, our mum wouldn't let us get a pet!" Sarah complained, and Wanda and Silence laughed. "We were thinking of getting one in Hogsmeade, but she would hate it. I should ask her again, shouldn't I?" Sarah asked them, but rolled her hazel eyes when they didn't listen.

* * *

"So, Lily, James, Jessica, Severous, I take it you remember each other? Yes, good." Dumbledore said. "Lily, your quarters and on the second floor, by Charms. James, yours are beside Lily's on the left, Jessica's on the right. Severous, you have the rooms across from Jessica. Okay? You will set the password when you get there."

The four nodded, and they each stood and walked quickly to their respective rooms, lost in memories. "Name?" Lily's portrait asked; it was a lady sitting on a swing at the side of a beautiful valley.

"Lily Evans."

"Subject?"

"Arithmacy."

"Please set your password," The lady said, and Lily smiled, thinking.

"Truth." She said, glancing at James, who was standing there setting his password. The portrait swung the wooden door open and Lily walked in, carefully shutting the door behind her. The sitting area of her room was small, and quaint with a couch and a few chairs by a fire. There was a desk and a door leading to a bedroom with her possessions, and an owl perched on the end of her bed. Lily took the letter and opened it, giving the owl some water as she sat on a chair in the corner and read.

_Lily,_

_I don't have much time; Sirius is taking me to dinner, but congratulations on you post as Arithmacy teacher, I hope you can handle all those kids. I'm sure you can though. You asked if I was pregnant, so I'm surprised you aren't teaching divination! We found out a few days ago, and we were meaning to tell you, but we didn't have time. I told my family, and they are happy and are getting annoying. _

_I told you James didn't understand why you left him, but with him being engaged I guess there is no changing anything. I just can't believe that he would get rid of you for that woman, if she's as awful as you think she is. Oh, I have to go, Lily. Owl me, okay? _

_Ama _

_PS: Jessica sounds nice. Tell her I say hi. _

Lily laughed and set the letter on her bedside table, shooing the owl away, promising to send a letter with a school owl. She changed into her nightgown and slid under the warm maroon covers.

* * *

Silence lay in the comfortable Ravenclaw bed, but couldn't sleep. Her mother couldn't have forgiven James do quickly; there must still be some resentment to the fact that he was engaged to a muggle woman over her. "Wanda?" Silence whispered, closing her eyes, praying for an answer.

"Yeah?" The eleven year old asked, turning her head to face Silence.

"What's magic like?"

"Nice…I guess you'd feel free, but I don't know. I haven't performed magic, Silence. Now go to sleep."

* * *

_Aw, Silence can go to school, and Wanda, Sarah, and Keltie seem nice, don't they? In addition, Lily forgave James, or did she, but what about Carol? Next Chapter: First day, and Lily and Jessica talk more, with James too. _


	7. Freaks and Abnormalities

_Here is chapter seven, I think. I dunno where my numbering went wrong. _

Disclaimer: I do not hold any claim to Harry Potter, or anything associated with J.K. Rowling's books. I do however own my idea and my OCs, Silence, Caitlin, Glory, Jenn, Carol Peters, Jessica Morison, and Amarante Seta.

* * *

Lily woke up, and, as promised, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill with ink to write Ama a reply.

_Ama, _

_Hey, sorry, I got your owl late last night, and was too tired to reply. Pregnant, huh? Congratulations! I remember having Harry and Caitlin. How on Earth did I give birth to Caitlin? She's acting like a spoiled brat, calling Silence a squib instead of using her name…She said I wasn't her mother, and it hurt. I've got to go to breakfast, okay? _

_Lily,_

_PS: Congratulate Sirius, or does he know?_

She scribbled it down and hurried up to the owlry to send it. She did, and hurried back downstairs to get ready for breakfast. Lily pulled her hair back in a ponytail and pulled on clean robes before heading down to meet Jessica for breakfast. "Hey!" She called, and Jessica\ whirled around, smiling.

"Hi, Lily! I can't believe that James is marrying that horrible excuse of a woman! She's completely awful! She called me an abnormal freak this morning! James is a wizard, too!"

"I know, Jessica. Come on, I want to see how Silence and Glory's first nights were." She said, and the pair talked about the past and what happened after Lily left Hogwarts as they walked down to the Great Hall. Lily walked down the Gryffindor table to Glory, and bent. "Hey, Glory. How was your first night?" She asked, and Glory beamed.

"Brilliant, thanks." She said, and Lily walked over to Silence and her three other friends.

"And how was your first night, honey?" She asked, and Silence kissed her cheek and said it was great. Lily then made her way over to the staff table and sat beside between Jessica and Snape. "Hey Severous."

"Lily." She watched as Carol and James came up and sat down across from her, and the post flew in. Carol shrieked at the owls, and Lily laughed. _Wow, she thought. Ama is fast at responding. _She took the letter from the owl and it flew away.

_Lily,_

_Would I be a bad person if I didn't tell Sirius I was pregnant? I want to tell him, I really do. I love him. But I don't know what his reaction would be, Lil. I don't want to risk him not loving this child. I'll tell him, though, Lily. Tonight. I promise. _

_Jessica sound really nice, and Sirius is really happy that James didn't cheat on you, but he is so mad that James proposed to Carol. I am so sure that when I told him he wanted to murder her, even if he had to go to Azkaban. _

* * *

"Is your mother going to come talk to us every day?" Wanda asked, and Silence shut her eyes.

"I hope not," She said, sighing. "Probably just today, to see how I'm feeling, and how I did." She said, and started to eat. Caitlin and her friend, Sage, approached.

"Squib. Wanda, right?" she said, turning to the girl. "Shame, you should have to sit with those less fortunate. They shouldn't even be here."

"Actually," Wanda said coldly. "I think they have more right to be here and learn to use their power, however little they have, to help them in life. Goodbye." She said, and all four turned back to their breakfasts, ignoring the second year girls.

"Ms. Evans, your timetable." Flitwick said, coming down. "Ms. Brookshire, Ms. Marlow, Ms. Marlow." He said, passing them a piece of parchment.

_Monday, Wednesday, Friday: 9:00 am-10:00 am, Remedial Potions. 11:00 am – 12 pm, Remedial Charms. 1 pm – 2 pm, Remedial Herbology_

_Tuesday, Thursday: 9-10 am, Remedial Defence Against the Dark Arts, 10 am – 11 am, Remedial Transfiguration, 1 pm – 2 pm, Remedial Potions. _

"Potions every day!" Moaned Silence. "Ugh. And my dad teaches Defence!"

"Don't worry, Si." Keltie said. "We'll get through it. I'm sorry, Wanda. You have to go alone."

"Don't worry, Keltie." Wanda said, smiling. "I can handle it."

* * *

It was Tuesday that James found he was teaching Silence and the rest of the squibs. "Hello. This term we will focus on one spell: the disarming spell. I want you all to repeat after me: _Expelliarmus_." He paused, and the class spoke. "Now—"

"Professor Potter?" Lily asked, sticking her head in. "May I speak to you?"

"Yes, Professor Evans. Read pages two to thirty on the properties of the spell." He said, and left the classroom, following Lily. "Yes?"

"Carol is being very rude to Jessica and me. We would like her to stop calling us freak, and abnormalities. James, she's acting an awful lot like Petunia, and I don't like it. She calls Jessica 'freak', like it's her name, and she refers to us as abnormalities and freaks, or both! James, I want it to stop, and I want Caitlin's comment to Silence and her friends to stop. Or I will take care of it with magic." And with that, Lily turned on her heel and walked away. James went back in, and then went out and towards Carol's room. He went inside after using her password, and found her on the couch, reading a book.

"Hi, Hon!" She exclaimed.

"Carol, are you calling Jessica a freak?" James asked bluntly.

"Yes, because she is. You aren't though, honey."

"My parents, my grandparents, they're all pureblood, Carol. That means _I'm_ pureblood. I'm just like Jessica."

"Honey, it's because she slept with you." She whispered.

"No she didn't Carol. I thought you trusted me, apparently not, though. Pack your bags, and give me my ring. You can't accept Jessica being my friend, then I don't want to marry you." He said, gabbing her hand, and taking the ring. "I'll tell Dumbledore you're going." He said coldly, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

_This isn't going to my beta—sorry. I need to post it, I dunno why, but I'm happy with it, and it was important, so you shouldn't know before everyone else! Shame on you, trying to learn what happened before everyone else. Sorry, this needs to be released now, so you can't know. Hah! Anyway, How many of you are happy, and Carol's explanation was weird. Well, Review! _


	8. A Proposal, a Surprise, and a Wedding

_Here is chapter nine, I think. I dunno where my numbering went wrong. _

Disclaimer: I do not hold any claim to Harry Potter, or anything associated with J.K. Rowling's books. I do however own my idea and my OCs, Silence, Caitlin, Glory, Jenn, Carol Peters, Jessica Morison, and Amarante Seta.

* * *

_Chapter 9 — Events of Christmas, a Surprise, and a Wedding_

They were home. Glory and Silence had bounded to their room to wrap most of their gifts, and Caitlin had trailed behind. Harry had gone into the living room to put his gifts under a Christmas tree James had conjured, and he went back to see Lily in the Kitchen.

"Lily?" He asked, and hugged her. "I'm sorry…for everything." He said, kissing the top of her head. She smiled, and walked over to the refrigerator. "I'll make supper." She said with a smile, as James turned to levitate the bags up the stairs.

"Dad! Silence called, and James dropped his wand, the bags clattering to the floor as he raced into her room. "Help!"

"Oh, Si." He said, breathing a sigh of relief before going to help Silence get the tape and wrapping paper off of her.

"Don't look!" She cried, hurtling herself onto a small pile. "You'll ruin the surprise!"

"I wouldn't want to do that, would I?" James asked, and left the room.

* * *

Christmas had arrived. Silence and Glory raced downstairs as soon as they woke up, Caitlin and Harry waking up Lily and James before following their siblings, who sat by the tree. "Can we start, can we start?" Inquired Silence, excited.

"Of course. Go ahead." James said, as he and Lily walked over to their small piles. Lily lifted the long box with a red bow first. "That's from me." James said over her shoulder.

"Yes." She said, and undid the bow, lifting the lid off the box and gasping in surprise. "Oh, James!"

"What is it, Mummy?"

"It's a rose." Lily said, tears filling her eyes. "I love roses."

"It's not just any rose, Lily," James said. He was grinning as he lifted the delicate flower out of the box and gave it to her. "Well, it is. But that's not its purpose. You said that when you saw Peter as me, and Jessica, you felt as if I didn't love you. This is the Rose of Love. I enchanted it so that it will only die if one of us dies, or our love dies."

"Oh, James! That's so thoughtful, and sweet! Thank you, so, so much!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms around James' neck and kissing him. He smiled as she pulled away.

"Wait, Lily. That's not all. I love you, so much, and I felt so heartbroken when you left me. I didn't know why, but I knew that I loved you. Lily, you are the one for me, I love you more than I could ever love Carol, or anyone else. Another thing my mom said was be sincere, and never give up. I gave up on you, Lily. I shouldn't have. I love more than anything, Lily-Flower, and I would be so happy if you would do me the honour of marrying me…again."

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed, hugging James. He pulled out a ring, and slipped it onto her finger, causing Lily to smile and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Silence said, and the four children raced over to their parents, hugging them.

* * *

The snow melted, and the Potter family went back to school, the news of the happy engagement spreading through the castle. James and Lily would only separate if necessary, but soon, Lily became worried. She went into James' bedroom, and found him snoring on the bed. She had brought the four children, and woke up James, almost hesitantly.

"James? Kids? I have some news." Lily said carefully. "I've been feeling…sick for a while now and I went to Madame Pomfrey. She said that I'm pregnant…with twins."

"What?" James asked.

"I'm going to have a baby, James. Silence, you'll be a big sister." She said, and Silence burst into a smile and hugged her mom.

"Really?" Caitlin asked. Lily nodded, and Caitlin and Glory exchanged smiles, and hugged their parents.

"But Mom, Dad…another kid?" Harry asked, his voice restrained.

"Yes, Harry. Another child. Actually, two." She said.

"But don't you love us enough?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" James exclaimed. "Me and your mother love each and every one of you, but we'll love your new siblings just as much. We love you, we always will." He said, and Lily nodded beside him.

"Harry," She said. "You're my only son. Madame Pomfrey said that it's twin girls."

"She can tell already?"

"Yes, James. Kids, you should go to class." Lily said, and the children filed out of the room, talking excitedly, Harry trailing behind.

"Wow." James said, and Lily nodded.

"Wow." She echoed. "Think of any names?"

"I like Faith. You?"

"Trust." Lily said. "It isn't a usual name, but I think that it would be fitting, don't you?" Lily asked, and James nodded, sweeping her into a kiss. "Don't forget," Lily said. "Jenny and Remus are getting married soon." She said, and James nodded. "We have to be there."

"Yeah. And we will. Oh, damn! What time is it?" James cried. "Shit, bye Lils got to go."

* * *

March faded to April, and the family of six, soon to be eight, left the castle. They arrived at the wedding a half hour early, and Lily left James with the kids. He took them to the table, and went to see Sirius and Remus.

"Jenny! Ama!" Lily cried, hugging her friends. Ama was plumper than usual, and beamed.

"It's a boy!" Ama exclaimed. "We want to name him—I want to name him Jeffery, but Sirius wants to call him Sirius Junior."

"No!" Lily exclaimed, and turned to Jenn. "Nervous?"

"Of course!" Jenn exclaimed, smiling. "I know I'm doing the right thing, though. I love Remus, and I want to spend my life with him. We won't turn out like you and James, Lily." She said. Lily's eyes widened.

"I think Lily's pretty lucky; she must be getting married. I mean, just look at that ring." Ama said, and took Lily's wrist, raising it so Jenn could see the engagement ring.

"So who's the lucky guy, Lil?" She asked, and Lily blushed.

"James Potter. I'm not only engaged; I'm pregnant." She said, and Ama hugged her.

"See, Jenny! Lily isn't even married and she's pregnant. Join the club, make the number of pregnant friends three." She said, and James came up, and hugged Lily.

"Wow, Jenny, you look so great. Remus is ready to start, you?"

"Sure." Jenn said, and Lily and Ama raced to their seats as the wedding started.

* * *

_Next Chapter? Another wedding, and something is wrong with Trust. What? _Review this chapter while I type the next one. Oh, and I'm thinking there's only about two to four more chapters. Tell me what you think.

_AMS_


	9. Happy Couple, Sad Event, Happy Arrival

* * *

Chapter 10 — Happy Couple, Sad Event, Happy Arrival

* * *

April turned to May; James and Lily's wedding approached quickly, and Lily's stomach grew, too. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. James and Lily had decided on a Muggle ceremony again. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. James Potter." He announced, and the happy couple walked down the aisle towards their family and friends. The children raced forward and hugged Lily and James, and James kissed Lily's cheek.

"Congratulations!" Ama exclaimed, and Lily beamed. "Oh! I'm so happy for you guys—again!" She cried, throwing her arms around Lily's neck.

"Back off, Black." James joked, and Ama hugged him, too. "Hey, Sirius. Remus." He said, and the boys smiled.

"James," Lily spoke, touching his arm. "We should get back." She reminded him, and he looked around. "Okay. Come on, guys. Let's get back. The fireplace is inside, right?" He inquired, and Lily laughed, nodding. She led the five into the church and took a container of floo powder from a container in a pocket of the robes she brought. Harry took a handful first and went, followed by Glory, Silence, and Caitlin. Then Lily stepped in and raced away in the green flames, and James stepped in, tossing the powder down and felt himself be whisked away to Hogwarts.

"Oh!" Was the first thing he heard. Lily was lying just outside the fireplace, a hand on her stomach. "James! Call Madame Pomfrey." She cried, her voice strained and full of pain.

James raced out of the room and down the halls, still in his Muggle suit. He reached the hospital wing in record time, and pounded on the door. "James? What is the meaning of this?" The mediwitch said, and James scrambled for the right words.

"Something is wrong with Lily. Please, Poppy!" He exclaimed, and dragged the woman to Lily, who was sweating badly.

"Oh, dear. Leave!" Madame Pomfrey demanded, shooing them out James' quarters. Time seemed to stand still for James. Lily and him had just gotten married, and now she was hurt. What would he do without her? He wouldn't go back to Carol, and he loved Lily with all his heart. He left the room and went into Lily's, and walked over to the mantle. The rose was still a vibrant red colour. He smiled weakly, and Harry entered.

"Dad? Madame Pomfrey wants to talk to us." He said, and James took once last look at the rose before following Harry out of the room and back to the nurse.

"Lily's going to be fine, but one of your little girls…didn't make it, James." She whispered. "The other one will be fine, though. I'm sorry. You can see Lily before I take her to the Hospital Wing. I want to keep her for a few days." She said, and moved to let him through the door to the bedroom.

"Lil?" He asked, and walked over to Lily, who was lying on the bed, a tiny, lifeless body in her arms.

"We lost her James…_I _lost her. My daughter…gone. I can't believe it." She whispered hoarsely.

"This isn't your fault, Lily. It just…happened." James said, stroking her red hair.

"She isn't going to see the world, James. She isn't going to grow up, see Hogwarts, or use magic. It's all my fault." Lily said softly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "James…which one is this? Trust or Faith?" She asked, turning to look at him. James gently took the body and smiled down at it.

"Trust." He answered. "I think she would be Trust."

"So Faith is okay." Lily mused. "James…I can't believe it." She cried. "One of our little girls…gone…and it's my fault."

"Lily!" James exclaimed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "It isn't your fault!" He assured her. "Come, I'll help you to the Hospital Wing." He said, and took her hand, helping the distraught woman up, and passing her the child that didn't make it.

_James,_

_I can't tell you what to do, Lily isn't like Jenny, but I can tell you that Lily loved those two girls, even if they weren't born yet. She needs time to deal with the fact that she will only be bringing one joy into the world, and she will only be taking care of one baby. It's hard to deal with loss, and I'm sure Lily is still grieving for that little girl, Trust. _

_Support her, James. Love her. _

_Remus_

"Lily?" James asked the woman, whose stomach was very big now, being seven months pregnant with Faith. "Come on, we have to go home today, honey." He said, kissing her cheek affectionately.

"Okay." She whispered, flicking her wand. Her suitcase packed itself, and she levitated it out of the room. "I'm coming. Get the other kids." James nodded, and left the room, leaving Lily to walk towards the fireplace. James entered a few minutes later, and Lily stepped into the fireplace, shouted her destination, and took off.

* * *

The next months passed by quickly, and soon school was nearing, and so was Lily's due date. Ama had already given birth to Katie Ursa Black, who resembled her father. Their family was happier than ever, and they all lived at Gordric's Hollow together. "James!" Lily called one morning. "James!" She screamed.

"Lil, what's wrong?" James asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"Use your eyes, my water broke!" Lily shouted, and James' eyes widened. He called the kids, who grabbed Lily's stuff, and James helped her to the fireplace. They took off, rushing to Saint Mungo's.

"Help!" James cried, rushing to the desk. "My wife, she's in labour!" He called, and a woman immediately came to assist Lily, telling the family to wait there.

The five family members waited in the hard backed chairs in the waiting room for more than a few hours, and by two in the afternoon, a healer came out and called them into Lily's room. They shuffled in after James, and took their first look at the child Lily was holding in her arms. "Faith." She whispered.

"Faith Trust Potter."

* * *

_As much as I hate to admit it, next chapter is the last chapter; the Epilogue. Review. _


	10. Epilogue  One Year Later

**Disclaimer: I do not hold any claim to Harry Potter, or anything associated with J.K. Rowling's books. I do however own my idea and my OCs, Silence, Caitlin, Glory, Jenn, Carol Peters, Jessica Morison, and Amarante Seta.**

* * *

_Epilogue — One Year Later_

"Mum!" A ten-year-old Silence called through the house on the nineteenth of August. "Hogwarts letters are here!" Lily walked up to her, a one-year-old Faith on her hip. She took the letters and set them on the kitchen counter. She passed Faith to Silence, who took Faith to the living room to play, as she walked to the door. She opened it to see Jessica with her fiancée, Jason, Jenn and Remus, who were expecting a baby boy, and Amarante and Sirius with Katie, who was being carried by her father.

"Hello!" Lily cried, hugging Ama, Jenn, and Jessica. "Come in, Faith's with Si in the living room." She told them, and led them through the house as James came downstairs with Harry. Caitlin was beside Silence, and Glory was watching from the couch as they playing with Faith, who was giggling at her sisters. James came in after the group of people and scooped up the redhead, who laughed more. "James!" Lily cried, and James smiled, passing the little girl to his wife.

"She's so sweet!" Jessica said, and Lily nodded.

"She acts just like James—lazy." She said with a smile, and James hugged her.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way." He said, and Lily nodded. "Good. Come on, guys. Sit." He said, and gestured to the couches, and chairs set up in the room.

"Happy birthday, Faith," Ama said as she passed, and took Katie from Sirius. "So, Lily, are you going back to teaching this year?" She asked as she sat down on the couch beside Sirius.

"No. I'll just go, but stay with Faith. I resigned earlier, and Dumbledore understood. The letters came today." She said, and Ama smiled.

"Say hi to Poppy for me." Sirius told James, who smiled.

"She hasn't forgotten about you, Padfoot. She's still mad about you stealing her hangover potion."

"She knew that was me! Damn." Sirius exclaimed, and Ama swatted at his head. "What?"

"There are children in the room, Sirius!" She cried, and he lowered his face to be level with Katie's.

"Sorry, little girl. You too, Faith."

James snorted, and Lily set Faith down. She crawled over to Sirius and pulled at his pant leg. He took Katie, and put her down with Faith, who giggled, and started to crawl over to the new child.

"Tea?" Lily offered, but Sirius shook his head, and Ama stood.

"Sorry, Lily. We're on our way to Mungo's. We think we might be pregnant again." She smiled, and Sirius stood up, lifting Katie from Faith's reach.

"Us, too, Lils. We're going to visit my mum." Jason said apologetically, and Lily shrugged, smiling.

"Me and Remus have to get this little boy home." Jenn said, rubbing her swollen stomach. "We've just come from my parent's, and I think he's getting a little tired."

"Bye, Prongs." Remus said as he passed. "Bye Lily." He kissed her cheek. Jenn and Remus departed, soon followed by the other two couples.

"Well," James said as the kids went upstairs later that night. "I'd say that Faith had a good first birthday."

"I'd say that we have a lot more faith in each other thanks to that little girl." Lily said, glancing up the stairs. James smiled, and kissed Lily. She broke away and walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Love you." James whispered in her ear.

"Love you more." Lily retaliated, turning to face the man.

"Impossible."

* * *

_(Sob). That's the end. This is for all of my reviewers. _


End file.
